


Dusk

by skrivarmelodi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, eruri - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, I may add more as the story goes, Love, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Police, Prostitution, Revenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrivarmelodi/pseuds/skrivarmelodi
Summary: Erwin Smith was a successful police officer who became a detective quite early in his career thanks to, unfortunately, his successful investigation regarding the murder of his father. Although, after the investigation was over, he was missing a goal in life. But that changed when he got a new partner, who turned his world upside down; Levi Ackerman, a mysterious man from his past.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Eruri fic and I've been working around this idea/plot for several months. I didn't have the time to post this sooner since real life got super busy, but now I have a bit more free time so I hope I'll get chapters done a bit faster than usual. I got this idea for this fic while listening to Billie Eilish and it's planned from the beginning till the end :) I don't want to spoile anything so I'll add warnings when needed for each chapter. 
> 
> So, I'm very excited to share this and I hope you'll find some joy while reading!

Chapter 01. Partner

Erwin sighed as he sat at his computer to work on his report about the robbery he had solved within a day. A boring thing to do but still necessary and besides, as a detective, he had to be a role model for others. He definitely wasn't the best at normal things like cooking and keeping his house clean, but he was the best at his job.

Erwin had also always been the best when it came to his education and leading people. It was a part of his nature, as his father liked to say before he died. Those words accompanied Erwin with every step he took and became even more meaningful after his father died.

However, no matter how much he liked his job - investigating crimes and putting the pieces together - none of the crimes he solved were giving him the thrill he needed, but would never admit that.

"Hey, are you done with your report?" Mike's voice came from the door and Erwin looked up at his long time friend. He had a magnificent nose and was able to tell a lot about a crime scene or a person just by smelling them, a trait that gave him weird looks from people who didn't know him, but was ever so helpful during an investigation.

"Yes," Erwin lied and closed the file, seeing how Mike was smiling because he knew Erwin was lying, but didn't comment on that.

"We have a new case. Better grab some coffee, it's going to be a long night."

Erwin looked at his watch which showed that it was just past 9pm.

"What is it?"

"A murdered prostitute, the fifth one in the past two months."

Erwin lifted an eyebrow and left his desk.

Yes, it was unusual to have five dead prostitutes within two months during the end of summer, but it was hard to find any clues since the other prostitutes refused to talk to the police. Not surprising, Erwin knew that, but a murder was still a murder and it was his job to solve the case. Though, he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. It wasn't the first dead prostitute and it wouldn't be the last one since most of them died because of a drug overdose or committed suicide. Certainly an easy explanation to close a case like this, but there wasn't much to work with if no one said the truth.

"It's more paperwork than anything. I wish they'd talk to us so we could get the chance to actually solve cases like this," Erwin said as they walked down the corridor.

"It's not illegal to work as a prostitute but the way they are treated is horrible so, obviously, they won't share anything with us," Mike sighed. "Besides, they are always connected to drugs or human traders and that is illegal. I get it, I wouldn't share anything either to not get my own ass in trouble."

"Don't you think it's too easy to think in that way? Don't you think there is more?" Erwin asked after they've reached their lockers and took their jackets and guns out.

"Come on, Erwin. Sometimes things are that easy."

"It's too easy." Erwin insisted.

Mike chuckled and put his jacket on.

"Just because you have an emotional connection to that sort of environment, doesn't mean there is more. Also, it's been five years now, don't you think it's time to let it go?"

Erwin said nothing as he put his own jacket on. Even though it was late summer and still warm, the evenings were becoming gradually colder. However, his thoughts were going wild because as simple as Mike was trying to make it, it was anything but simple.

Erwin had questions, a thousand of them, but he never got an answer. It had been five years and Mike was probably right; perhaps it was better to let everything go and stop hoping for something Erwin couldn't even name. Though, Erwin was stubborn and always achieved what he wanted, and Mike knew that.

"I know you won't accept that," Mike sighed when he still got no answer from Erwin. "I just want the best for you."

"You don't need to worry, Mike. I'm fine. Let's focus on the case."

With that they both left the police department and took Mike's car, an old dark green Mercedes. Erwin was not the only one who couldn't let go of certain things and he couldn't hide his smile when that thought crossed his mind.

"Wipe that grin off your face. You can't compare me keeping my old car with you unable to let go of a person you barely knew anyway."

"Alright, alright," Erwin said amused and Mike drove off the parking spot.

* * *

Erwin saw the two police cars from the distance, the buildings he had visited more times than his mother's house, and immediately felt a familiar feeling resurfacing from five years prior. Back then it wasn't late summer but already autumn, it was raining a bit and the wind was much colder than tonight. Back then he was just an intern at the Sina Police Department, still a student, only a few months away from his degree. But his skills and good grades allowed him to take part in investigations. Because of that he had been able to be part of that unusual night but Erwin tried to push the memories aside and told himself to focus.

He became silent as he eyed the building from its roof down to the shabby entrance door.

The times he had been here he couldn't count them, but he felt the hope rising, the wish for finding something, _someone_ , he still was looking for. But that never happened, not today, not during the past five years.

Mike stopped the car and they exited together, greeting their colleague standing at the door and writing something down in his little notebook.

"Hey, you two," Nanaba said when she noticed them approaching her.

Erwin saw from his periphery vision how Mike suddenly found something interesting on his shoes and he hid his knowing smile. Mike had a crush on Nanaba which went back to their time in college, but he never asked her out on a date because he was, for some probably a surprise, too shy to do that. He was one of the best detectives they had, never afraid to face a criminal, but shy when it came to his heart.

It amused Erwin because they were in a similar situation, but Erwin was not that shy. If he got another chance he probably would do a lot of things differently.

"What happened?" Erwin asked as he looked into the hallway and saw people from the forensics taking pictures. He could already smell blood.

"We have a murdered prostitute, shot four times into her chest. A brutal murder," Nanaba shares, her voice even, considering the cruelty.

Erwin remembered how she reacted to the first crime scene and how sick it made her. After a while though, they learned how to handle crimes like these, still never getting used to it.

"Any witnesses?"

Nanaba sighed and Erwin already knew the answer. It was the same as always.

"I'm sure we have at least three witnesses but all of them say they haven't seen anything, only heard the gunshots," Nanaba confirmed Erwin's thoughts. "We haven't found the gun yet, but I doubt we will."

"They don't trust the police," Mike spoke as he, finally, stood next to Erwin. "No surprise because people treat them like dirt in general."

Erwin was quiet as he looked up the old building, saw the dimly lit windows covered by curtains. It was one of many where people, men and women, sold their bodies to earn money because they couldn't find another job.

People who weren't from District Sina but from the Underground, trying to make a living here because they didn't have the best education or simply too little money to do something else.

Erwin knew little about the Underground, since he had never been there himself, he had only heard things. Things that probably were true and some made up by people who had a vivid fantasy. The police from District Sina was not responsible for the Underground. District Maria and Rose were and Erwin always thought that was sort of odd, but he didn't question it. In fact, they had enough to do up here already.

"Where are the witnesses?" Erwin asked.

"Inside, Gelgar is questioning them," Nanaba responded.

Erwin and Mike walked inside and he could hear Mike huffing since he was a bit jealous of Gelgar who was Nanaba's partner and got to spend most of the time with her. Nothing he could do about, but it still bothered his friend. Erwin only knew about that because Mike slipped that little secret of his one drunken evening. But Erwin, who was always attentive to the people around him noticed his friend's feelings before he confessed to him. It was a talent, if you want to name it like that, but there had been only one person he couldn't figure out and never got the chance to again during the past five years.

"Detective Smith, Detective Zacharias," they were greeted by one of the forensics.

Both nodded and Erwin spotted Gelgar in the room to their left, scratching his head as three women sat on an old bed, looking tired and upset. Erwin knew right away that they wouldn't get any information out of them but he also knew that Gelgar wasn't the best when it came to questioning witnesses. So he decided to check the body first before he'd replace his colleague. Mike followed him wordlessly, both knowing their routine whenever they investigated a crime scene.

They followed the lights of a camera and found the blocked crime scene and the body. Mike wrinkled his nose, which was his secret weapon. He could smell everything and it helped and saved them more than one time. Erwin moved closer and saw the blood covering the ground under the body, sinking into her clothes, her eyes were open, lifeless. It always sent a shiver down his spine, cold and painful but his voice remained even, his face unreadable.

"How long ago did she die?" Erwin asked.

"About two hours ago."

"Anything suspicious about the attack?" Mike asked while rubbing his nose.

"No," the forensic man shook his head. "From what I can tell it's the same sort of gun. We'll know more after the autopsy. Then you'll get to know our new pathologist."

Erwin remembered how their former pathologist got fired for selling organs. That was three weeks ago and it caused a huge turmoil within the department. He pushed that thought out of his mind and looked at Mike. His partner nodded and together they walked back to the room where Gelgar was.

"This is the fifth murder we know about since the double murder from five years ago. Do you think this might be a serial killer who took a break and returned?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. You said the smell is always different," Erwin shared his thoughts.

"Yeah, but there is a lot I smell. It's hard to distinguish them."

"That's unfortunate," Erwin said. "But it does fit with my theory. I don't think this is a serial killer, but rather a group of people. Perhaps people from the Underground?"

"What makes you think that?" Mike questioned and they stopped at the room where Gelgar was waiting with the witnesses.

Erwin looked at them, three unfamiliar faces from the Underground, who probably couldn't answer a question he had been asking strangers from this area for the past five years, and he looked back at his friend.

"It's the most logical explanation I can come up with. Or it's a group of criminals we haven't found yet. We never found any body fluids from another person but the victim, no weapon, nothing that could tell us anything about the murderer. So, either this is done by people from the Underground we have no access to, or it's a group of unknown criminals who simply know how to leave no traces at all."

"I'd rather believe it's someone from the Underground than knowing it might be a group of criminals hiding here somewhere in Sina," Mike said with a low voice so only Erwin could hear him.

"Whoever it is, is giving us a very hard time. Not to mention that the witnesses are probably so scared they won't share a thing."

Since the first murder, Erwin had an unsettling feeling and it only grew with every other killed prostitute. He couldn't tell the motive, he couldn't find anything the victims shared but their job, there was very little he could base his theory on and, even after five years, he still knew basically nothing about this case.

His Captain told him, that certain crimes will never be solved and being a prostitute was dangerous in itself. Erwin, the good detective he was, accepted his Captain's explanation but deep inside, he knew to still trust his gut.

Besides, no matter how much he denied it in front of Mike, this case was personal. Something he needed to solve with the hope that he might find out more.

"Let's go and ask the witnesses. Perhaps we'll be lucky tonight," Mike's words shook him out of his thinking and Erwin nodded slowly.

* * *

They returned to the department hours later and Erwin fell asleep on the couch in his office at 2am only to get up around 7am, use the bathroom to wash his face and comb his hair. When he returned to his office Mike was already there, he slept in another room with a couch, dark circles under his eyes as well.

They achieved nothing because the witnesses, as expected, pretended they didn't know anything. It was impossible, Erwin and Mike knew that, but they were immune to his charm and convincing nature since they saw right through his act. Not to forget that he was a detective, part of the police and none of them shared anything with a person working for the police. It was like that five years ago and it was like that today still and Erwin doubted this would ever change.

"I bought us some coffee from the coffee shop. I'm tired of the coffee from the vending machine," Mike sighed and slumped down on Erwin's couch, hanging him a paper-cup.

"Thank you," Erwin said around a yawn and took the papers for their report from his desk. "What about the pathologist? Are they already there?"

"Not before eight. So we have a bit less than an hour to work on our report and then go down there," Mike informed him and drank his coffee slowly.

Erwin nodded, took his own cup and sat down next to his friend. He put the papers on his lap, drank a bit of his coffee waiting for the caffeine to kick in, and placed the half empty cup on the table next to the couch.

They worked in silent on their report, knowing what to fill out since they didn't have much information anyway.

Right before 8am Erwin rubbed his eyes and set the papers next to his empty cup and decided to keep his eyes closed for a moment. Moments later Mike nudged him with his elbow and Erwin opened his eyes.

"The Captain is coming," Mike whispered and immediately Erwin sat straight his blue eyes fixed on the door and windows, blinds open. He showed his polite smile when their Captain knocked against the door and walked inside.

A tall man - named George Tenman - with brown hair and cold blue eyes, walked in. Despite the exterior, he was a good guy, taking care of his department and police officers and detectives. Erwin had a lot of respect for him but he wasn't sure if they would get along privately. He had heard his Captain liked fancy restaurants and things like that, which was not Erwin's sort of entertainment. He was rather simple, enjoying the little things in life.

"Good morning Smith, Zacharias," he greeted them.

"Good morning Captain Tenman," they said in unison.

"Rough night, huh? Nanaba told me everything. I guess you haven't found anything new this time too?"

"No Sir, the police is still feared by the people from the entertaining area," was what they called the place where the prostitutes worked.

"We can't blame these people. They've been through a lot of bad things and have a hard time trusting anyone," Captain Tenman sighed and then looked at them with a different expression. Erwin could tell he didn't just come to ask how their night was.

"I'm actually here with a different matter. I think it's time for Nanaba Beri to become a detective. She's done an excellent job and it would be waste to not use her talent in other cases."

Erwin could hear Mike stop breathing and his body vibrating with sheer happiness and excitement, of all the possibilities that suddenly became real. And he almost expected for Mike to jump off the couch and throw through his fist up in the air, like a little boy who won his first football game.

"And I'd like for Mike to become her new partner until she gets used to her new position as a detective," Tenman said.

"I'll do my best, Captain," Mike said and the moment he realized what that meant he stared at Erwin as if to make sure this was okay with him. But Erwin didn't mind, although he'd miss his friend and his sharp mind, his ability with a gun and how much fun he was to have around.

"You'll have a new partner as well, Erwin." Tenman spoke.

"A new partner?" Erwin asked and thought about the people he could be partnered up with. He got along with everyone but he couldn't imagine any of them keeping up with his way of doing things or the way he thought. Dork like, sometimes too much out of the box, even a bit too much out of the box, as Mike mentioned once.

"Yes, he's from District Maria and a very good detective, but hard to handle. But I believe he'll be doing great in our department. Since you get along with everyone and have the best leading abilities, I think it's best you two become partners for now, Smith. He'll be here on Monday and I'll share the news with Nanaba today but, she too, will be a detective starting Monday."

Erwin nodded to that and, with a pleased smile, their Captain left.

The door closed and Erwin got lost in his thoughts about the news he just received. He didn't know that they would get another detective, hadn't even heard a whisper about that and he wondered if there was more to it. Hard to handle, he recalled the words and tried to imagine what that could mean. As a detective you needed to discipline yourself, show sympathy when needed, ask the right questions at the right time to get the information that was important.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked when Erwin didn't say anything.

"What?" Erwin snapped out of his thoughts and then shook his head. "Yes, I just thought about this new person and what it means that he's hard to handle."

"Probably some young guy who just became a detective. Or perhaps the department in District Maria doesn't know how to handle him and decided to give him to us. It's not like we have enough people."

Erwin nodded and then smiled at his friend.

"So, you and Nanaba? Must be like a dream coming true."

"Sort of," Mike tried to brush it off but Erwin saw the smile which reached his eyes.

"But that doesn't mean things will be easier from now on for you. I feel sorry for Nanaba since you can't get a proper sentence out of your mouth when she's around."

"Shut up, Smith," Mike shoved Erwin playfully which made Erwin chuckle in return. "Are you okay with this though?"

"It's an order from our Captain. There isn't much room to argue and it's just temporary. So, yeah, I'm fine with that."

"Good. So, let's meet our new pathologist and get this over with."

* * *

They walked to the pathology site, since it was right next to their building, and showed their badges at the reception. They already knew their way around and the people who worked there knew them as well, so it was easy to find the room where their new pathologist was examining the body from last night.

Erwin felt a headache coming since he hadn't had any breakfast yet and obviously not enough sleep, so he rubbed his temples and Mike entered the room first, greeting the new pathologist.

"Oh, hello, I'm Hanji Zoe. Nice to meet you!"

When he heard that voice Erwin needed some time to remember where he heard it and why the name sounded so familiar as well. It was only after he entered the room that he forgot all about his headache and the sleep his body and mind were missing. He had met her five years ago, only two times, but he never forgot what connected him to the man from his past.

"Hanji?" he said her name and it took her a moment to realize who he was. When her eyes went wide and a grin spread over her lips he knew she remembered him as well.

"Wait, you're… Erwin, right?"

"Yes, it's me."

"You know each other?" Mike asked surprised and then frowned when he noticed the hopeful glint in Erwin's eyes.

His perfect mask never slipped off his face and Erwin, for a moment, couldn't contain the hope he felt when he saw Hanji. There were a thousand questions running through his usually organized mind but he pressed his lips together, not letting one of them slip out. Now was not the time to ask personal questions and he didn't want to do that in front of Mike, who'd pull him right back into reality because he was worried about his friend.

"How long has it been? Five years? To think we'd meet again here of all places," Hanji laughed and it didn't seem forced. In fact, she seemed so relaxed and unshaken that Erwin wondered if it was real or just an act. Although, nothing bad ever happened between them, and they got along pretty well the two times they met. Perhaps she didn't know what happened between him and her friend.

"I really don't want to interrupt your little reunion, but we have a job to do and a bed that is waiting for me," Mike said.

"Oh, right!" Hanji exclaimed and put her mask back over her mouth and nose and handed one to Mike and Erwin. They followed her into another room, crossing the clean lab. She opened the door and Erwin's eyes rested on the body, clean from blood, pale, and the holes on her chest, four of them, as Nanaba said.

"She got shot four times by the same gun. There is nothing special about the bullets, you can basically get them anywhere. The first shot already killed her and the other three pierced right through her lungs."

"Have you found anything that may help us to identify the killer?" Erwin asked.

"No, nothing. She was clean, most likely took a shower before she was killed. No hair, no skin, nothing that doesn't belong to her."

"Shit," Mike hissed. "I guess we don't even know who she is? They called her Jane but that's most likely not her real name."

"I've heard that this is not the first prostitute you guys found and couldn't solve the case. I haven't had the time to read the reports yet and there is still stuff from the guy who worked here before me. But I'll do my best to help you," Hanji said. "Perhaps I'll find something that could help you guys."

"Thank you," Erwin said and understood what she meant. The person before her had another business in mind and perhaps there was something in his reports or in the things he had left. It also told him that Hanji was unafraid and eager to find the truth. That's how he remembered her, a very smart woman who didn't run away from a challenge or from calling people out. And someone who cared deeply about her friends.

"I'll send you my report when it's done. I'm sure you guys must be tired and can't wait to get home," Hanji smiled and slipped her glasses up her nose with her finger.

"Yeah, thanks," Mike said and together they left to room to return to the laboratory.

Erwin followed his friend but stopped at the door. He couldn't leave without asking Hanji something else. This could be his only chance to find some answers for the many questions he had.

Mike seemed to understand his hesitation and only said that he would wait outside for Erwin. Erwin smiled in return, grateful that his friend didn't stop him, although he saw the worry in Mike's eyes. Erwin couldn't blame him for that because he knew how obsessed he might have come across during the past five years.

Expect for the time when his father died and he put all his energy and mind into solving that case.

"May I ask you something, Hanji?"

Hanji tilted her head and raised both eyebrows: "Yeah, sure."

Erwin took a deep breath when he felt his heart beating slightly faster as his mouth formed the name of the person he could never forget and missed terribly. It was ridiculous, he knew that. Their time together wasn't that long and he knew very little about him. But something unexplainable tugged his heart always back to _him_.

"Do you know where Levi is?"

When he said his name, which he rarely did, Erwin felt like he couldn't breath. The name alone brought back all the memories he had from Levi, but some of them were blurry and some Erwin wasn't sure if they were real or not. But he remembered his voice, his dark hair, his stormy gray eyes. Though he tried not to drown in his memories and focused on Hanji instead who blinked and then smiled. This was a good sign, right?

"Let me guess. He left without a word?"

"He… did," Erwin nodded and Hanji sighed.

"Well, he did the same to me. After we graduated from university in Sina he disappeared from my life as well. I moved to District Rose started working there for two years and then to Maria. There I was for the past three years and I met him there again but he rarely visited me and whenever I tried to contact him… well he made sure to make himself rare," Hanji shared and Erwin could tell that she missed her friend but also that she was upset that he kept his distance from her.

He never figured out why or if there was a specific reason. It was such a contradiction because he saw how Levi cared about people. He cared more than most people did, always gave food to those who had none, protected those who were weak.

He remembered how they went grocery shopping and a boy was being bullied by three thugs and Levi didn't hesitate to intervene and almost got himself into a fist fight, if it weren't for Erwin who jumped in and scared them away with his height.

"So he's in District Maria?" Erwin felt hopeful again and already went through his mental agenda to see when he'd have some time off to go there.

"I don't know. I was there until a week ago and I've only seen him a handful of times. Mostly when he was involved into a murder. But from what I've heard and seen he's a good police officer."

Erwin smiled about that because he knew that Levi had a very hard time when it came to studying, even though he was smart. There was simply so much he didn't know and wished he would so he could understand him better.

"He might come across as ungrateful but he appreciated your help, I can assure you that," Hanji said since she knew what sort of connection they had.

"No, I know he cares about people. It's… the little things he did that helped me to see a part of his true nature."

Hanji smiled, warm and soft and rested her hands on a desk, sighing as she shook her head.

"That's what I've been telling him too. That he's a good person. But it always seemed like he didn't think about himself as a good person. However," she looked at Erwin again, her smile still soft. "It's good that you see the same things I've noticed. I literally forced myself into his life even though he tried to push me away."

Erwin wondered if he should have done the same, but it didn't feel right back then and before he realized what he felt and how much he missed Levi, he was already gone. He disappeared as if he never existed and didn't people miss and realize what they had when it was gone? Erwin never thought he would be that kind of person.

"Are you saying I should do the same when I see him again? Force myself into his life?" Erwin meant that as a joke and Hanji did chuckle, but her following words seemed a bit serious.

"We all need a good friend. So does Levi. I think you'd be very good friends."

Friends, Erwin thought about that word but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be just Levi's friend. The things he felt were different, deeper and it was hard to tell what they were without the person around him. Was he just curious since Levi was such a mysterious person surrounded by so many secrets? Was it just an illusion that seemed bigger than it was? Erwin couldn't know for sure but he knew he needed to meet him again.

"If you hear from him, would you tell him that I've been looking for him?"

Hanji smiled, her smile reaching her eyes.

"You bet I will."

* * *

Erwin wondered about how much Hanji knew about Levi and how deep their friendship was. She had known him longer than Erwin had, that much he figured out after he saw them together. A weird pair, that was for sure, but they got along well and she was the only person Levi allowed to cross certain lines Erwin never dared to cross because, well, he didn't want to ruin the delicate connection they had. Until Levi did something so unexpected that Erwin couldn't help himself but fly right into the storm Levi caused.

He wanted to ask Hanji about Levi's past, about his circumstances, if she knew anything, but then it felt wrong and Erwin was almost convinced that she wouldn't have shared anything even if she knew something. That was not her story to tell but Levi's, and Erwin would wait or know nothing. However, there was a connection to Levi now and he knew that Levi was alive, somewhere in District Maria. That was enough for Erwin to finally find a good amount of sleep.

Monday came and Erwin arrived early at work, helping an excited Mike to pack his things, clear his desk and make room for the new partner. Erwin didn't feel bad about Mike's excitement. He saw this as a chance for his friend to finally confront his feelings and perhaps confess to Nanaba. After all, they did get along pretty well and Erwin was sure that Nanaba would give it a try. She never said a bad thing about Mike and actually admired his skills.

"I hope your new partner can keep up with you," Mike said as he held his box and approached the door.

"Are you saying I'm a horrible partner?" Erwin chuckled.

"No, you're the best on our department. But you can be a pain in the ass with your conspiracy theories sometimes," Mike joked.

"Well, my conspiracy theories helped us solve many cases."

"Touché," Mike laughed and opened the door. "I'll see you in an hour to welcome our new detective."

Erwin nodded and closed the door to tidy the room a bit more. He could be messy, he knew that, and his apartment was evidence enough. Something no one would guess by his appearance, with his blond hair combed neatly into place, his clean clothes and bolo tie - which belonged to his father - around his neck.

After Erwin was done, there was still some time left and he decided to check his emails, sort the files on his desk once more, and then left his office.

He walked to the main room and looked around but found no unfamiliar face just yet. He threw a look into the Captain's office, but he wasn't there, probably welcoming the new detective.

Erwin approached Petra Ral, one of his favorite colleagues as she was sitting at her computer typing away a report. She was polite and with her petite body she came across as weak but she was strong, fast, good with her gun but even better when it came to hand to hand combat.

But she also knew a lot about the gossip here. Not that she was someone who gossiped herself, but Petra made sure to be informed.

"Good morning, Petra," Erwin greeted her with his charming smile, which didn't work on her. She could see right through it and yet she smiled sweetly.

"Good morning, Erwin. Judging by your smile I guess you want to know something?"

"You're right," there was no point in denying so Erwin continued. "Do you know anything about the new detective who is coming today?"

"Oh, right. Well, I don't know his name but I've heard people saying that he's trouble. A fantastic detective, incredibly skilled and with a sharp mind, but he doesn't get along with most people. Or they don't get along with him. However, because he's so good, the Captain wanted him here. He's going to be your partner, right?"

Erwin nodded and felt a bit disappointed that Petra couldn't give him more information. The Captain said something similar to him but Erwin was really not in the mood to babysit an adult. He had another goal, finally having a trace to Levi and he wanted to go investigate that just to be sure Levi was okay.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You're good with people and - oh! I think that's him," Petra pointed to the entrance and noise filled the room when the Captain entered first and a small guy followed him.

And Erwin's heart stopped for a second.

Ebony hair, clean cut, with an undercut. Grey sharp eyes, scanning his surroundings and the facial expression unreadable. He was still thin but not the unhealthy kind of thin. Erwin could tell that he had gained some weight, some muscles, and it all made him look…so beautiful.

Even more beautiful than Erwin could remember.

There was Levi, his new partner.


	2. Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been a while since I've updated this fic but here we are. I'm simply busy with work and now with corona it's just crazy. But I'll do my best to update sooner! I hope you're all taking care of yourself and the people around you! And thank you for all the kudos and comments :) I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'm already working on the next one!

It was unusual for Erwin to lose track of time, to block out all the noise around him, and to space out while losing his calm, unreadable mask. But, even if it lasted a short moment, it happened, but, perhaps, Mike would have been the only one noticing. However that was all Erwin could do when his eyes found Levi standing across from him, next to his Captain.

"This is Levi Ackerman, from today on he'll be working with us as-"

Erwin listened to the introduction, memorized Levi's full name, heard how Levi used to work in District Maria and was one of the most successful detectives there. But his eyes were still busy studying the person he had been trying to find for the past five years and who he believed he wouldn't find here, not to mention that Levi, from today on, was going to be his partner.

Ebony hair, clean cut, with an undercut. Grey sharp eyes, scanning his surroundings, and the facial expression unreadable. He was still thin, but not on the unhealthy side. Erwin could tell that he gained some weight, some muscles, and it all made him look… so beautiful. Even more than Erwin could remember.

He shook his head and put his mask back on as everyone was clapping. But Levi's expression didn't change the slightest. He seemed unimpressed, almost like he didn't want to be here and that's when Petra whispered to Erwin:

"He looks like trouble, see?"

Erwin smiled politely and wouldn't tell her that Levi always looked like that. Even five years ago he rarely smiled or showed any kind of emotion, which made it so much harder for Erwin to understand this mysterious person who never left his mind.

"We shouldn't judge a book by its cover, right?"

"Oh no, I'm not judging him. He's kind of cute but I get it, you know? He doesn't look like someone you want to have as an enemy, even though he's small. I wonder how he'll handle the Neanderthal tradition," Petra said with a roll of her eyes.

Right, the tradition, Erwin wondered if his colleagues would go through with that after meeting Levi. He did come across as someone you didn't want to mess with. Erwin noticed his Captain and Levi moving towards him and it was the first time after all these years that their eyes met.

However, to Erwin's disappointment, Levi didn't seem to react in any way when he saw him. No surprised expression, no lift of an eyebrow, nothing. But that didn't have to mean anything, Erwin thought to himself.

"Ackerman, this is detective Erwin Smith, he'll be your partner from today on. He's our best man and I think you'll get along and can learn a lot from each other."

"I'll show him around," Erwin said and his Captain nodded as he walked towards his office.

Erwin looked back at Levi who was looking around, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket, making him look younger than he was.

"This place is much cleaner than the department in Maria," was the first thing Levi said and it made Erwin chuckle. So, he was still a clean freak? It was… nice, oddly comforting to know that there was something that apparently hadn't changed.

"We have a good cleaning company. Now, let me show you the office," Erwin said as he turned to walk and Levi mumbled a 'sure' as he followed him.

Erwin thought about what to say when they were alone. Should he simply ask Levi if he remembered him? Should he make some remark about their past? Could he even make himself vulnerable confessing that he had been thinking about him and looking for Levi during the past five years?

He looked over his shoulder, watching as Levi looked around whilst following him.

Did he remember? Or was part of the memories Erwin held so close, just his imagination? He wondered if his memories got twisted and ~~that~~ certain things didn't happen in the first place.

They entered the room that from today was gonna be their office and Erwin closed the door after Levi was inside.

He walked past him, still trying to comprehend that Levi was truly here and now, away from all the curious eyes, he could hear his heart beating faster in an unfamiliar way. But Erwin managed to keep a calm face and stopped in front of his desk.

"This is my desk and there is yours," he said pointing to the desk right next to his. There was enough room to walk around, turn their monitors to show the other what they were working on and they were close enough to hand over documents or other things. He and Mike worked pretty well together and the old couch was comfortable enough to take a proper nap. There was also a plant in the corner of the room to give a bit more color and life to the place, which held a history of terrible crimes, investigations and conversations about personal issues and many other things.

"I'm surprised how organized and clean this place is," Levi spoke after he looked around and placed his bag on the seat of his desk. "I remember that your place used to be quite messy."

Erwin couldn't stop himself from breathing in to contain the wave of emotions that tried to take over him. He suppressed the grin but failed to calm his heart.

So Levi did remember? Was this his way of saying it was okay to talk about the past? Erwin still couldn't tell, he couldn't read him as he could with all the other people he met in his life, so he decided to not make a big deal out of it. Levi remembered him, good, but that didn't mean he felt the same things Erwin did and neither that he had been missing him.

"I don't know if it's a good or a bad thing that you remember this part of me. However, I learned from you and I've been trying to keep my place, and the office, organized," Erwin looked up, hopeful that his joke made Levi smile or react in any way. But Levi only looked at him for some seconds before he returned to unpacking his bag.

"So… you remember me?" Levi asked but didn't look at Erwin.

"And you remember me."

"As if I would ever forget such a messy place like yours," Levi countered and Erwin couldn't help but chuckle. "But just because we know each other, doesn't mean we're friends, got that?"

Erwin's smile didn't disappear but his heart hurt.

He tried to not take it personally and he remembered what Hanji told him, how Levi always pushed people away from him for whatever reason.

Erwin wanted to know why, he wanted to know everything, but now was not the time. It was enough, for now, knowing that Levi was well and within reach. After all, he couldn't let his personal feelings interfere with his work and he didn't want to come across as unprofessional towards Levi too. If anything, he wanted to earn his trust and his friendship.

"As long as we do our job, I'm fine with every condition," Erwin pointed out.

He wanted to know the secret that surrounded Levi and try to explain the quick beating of his heart, even though Mike told him that he was probably in love and, worst of all, it was a love for an illusion.

He couldn't be and he never believed he was in love with Levi. There was no way he could have allowed himself to believe that in the past years. It was his natural curiosity, his drive to find out the truth and think three steps ahead and make out any possible outcome. It was easier that way, to rely on his logic and believe that it was just that. His heartbeat became faster whenever Erwin was close to solving a difficult case and that's how he explained his beating heart now too.

Curiosity, nothing more, nothing less.

After all, no one puzzled him more than Levi did, since all other people he had met so far were easy to read.

Erwin told himself that this was just his personal challenge.

He couldn't be in love.

"Do you have also one of these fucked up traditions to welcome a new face?"

Erwin couldn't hide his amusement about Levi's crude way of speaking.

"We do, and I don't support it. However, I'm sure someone like you can't be foled easily."

"No, they better don't try anything weird."

Levi's words reminded Erwin of what his Captain and Petra told him, that Levi was hard to handle and he was already forming the question in his head but decided not to ask. The last thing he wanted was to come across as judgmental or like he was babysitting Levi. After all, he was also a detective, an adult, and Erwin decided to trust him, that he wouldn't cause unnecessary problems.

"Want some information about what they could do?" Erwin asked.

"It's fine. I'd rather get into work than waste my time with small brains. So, any cases you're working on at the moment?"

Erwin nodded and picked up the latest case he and Mike had been trying to solve, but he decided to not mention that Hanji was their new pathologist. Somehow his gut feeling told him to do so.

"Can I also look into your older investigations?"

Erwin raised an eyebrow at that but nodded still.

"Are you looking for something specific? Perhaps I could help?"

"No," Levi's answer came without any hesitation. "I just want to understand how you guys work here. That's all."

It sounded so final that Erwin didn't push the topic and chose to believe that that was Levi's intention. Admirable, yes, but it still was in Erwin's nature to question Levi's reasons.

* * *

During the morning Erwin kept his distance from Levi and watched him from afar.

Standing next to Petra's desk, sipping his third cup of coffee, he watched the smaller man flipping through the fifth report of a case Erwin solved a year ago. Since he had no case to take care of - the murdered prostitute was labeled as a closed case by his Captain - Erwin had nothing else to do, besides working on his reports.

But he wasn't in the mood for that, Levi's presence would have distracted him anyway.

"Erwin," Mike approached him and Erwin stopped as he lifted his cup. As he looked at his friend he expected to see him happy since now he was working with the person he had been in love with since college, but there was no happiness in his expression. Erwin raised both eyebrows as it dawn to him.

"Can we have a little chat in the break room?"

"Of course," Erwin answered, because he knew there was no way he could avoid this conversation.

He followed Mike to the break room. It was a dark brown room with a lot photographs from current and former colleagues, a worn out and yet comfortable white couch and several chairs and tables to rest at. There was also a small kitchen and several machines to brew coffee, tea or cook something. From this room Erwin couldn't see his own office, which meant he couldn't see Levi, which was probably the best so Erwin wouldn't get distracted and Mike wouldn't find another reason why it was bad for Levi and Erwin to work together. He was certain that was what Mike wanted to talk about.

"This is _the_ Levi, right?"

"Yes," Erwin responded.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? You two working together considering your past and how you've been obsessed with him?" Mike asked, his voice steady and his eyes sharp.

"Why wouldn't it be? Levi made it pretty clear that he doesn't even want a friendship with me so we'll keep it all professional."

Erwin could see that he couldn't fool his friend. Mike raised his left eyebrow, like he always did when he saw right through his long time friend.

"You mean for now."

Erwin didn't even try to keep his charming mask on and sighed.

"Mike, do you have so little faith in me that I can't be professional and keep away my personal feelings from work? I promise you that I'll keep anything private out of work. And it's not like I'm in love or anything. I'm just curious about him," Erwin explained and sat down on a chair, placing his cup on the table. He felt slightly frustrated with his friend thinking that he was in love. Erwin was not, for that he would need to know Levi, which he didn't.

Mike sighed.

"Sorry, but I don't want to drag you out of another black hole. We need you here, Erwin."

"I know, but I've changed. And I'm not denying my curiosity, but it is just that. All I want is to solve the prostitute cases and I have a feeling that Levi might know something important."

Erwin knew that Mike didn't believe that but he hadn't been there when it happened. Erwin had been the one who found Levi and he had been the one who watched him for several weeks before the man disappeared.

"Fine, I'm going to believe you since I know how stubborn you are. But I also know that your instincts are never wrong."

Erwin smiled and went back to his office to find Levi still at his desk, reading report after report.

Don't rush, he thought to himself, and went back to work.

* * *

It took Erwin a whole week to finally understand that Levi was here and that he would stay here and be his partner for the next weeks, months, perhaps years.

When that thought finally settled in his mind, he tried to come up with ideas about how to approach their past and the things he wanted to know.

Because that was anything but easy.

Levi kept himself busy with reading reports and all they said to one another was good morning, do you want coffee and see you tomorrow. Erwin figured that Levi preferred tea, which was enough to satisfy his need to know more about his new partner. Sure, it was something small, trivial, but it was something, considering how Levi didn't talk much and if he shared something it was never anything personal.

Erwin was hopeful that, during their training, which took place once a month, they would be forced to interact more instead of hiding behind a report.

They met in the locker room and Levi left first which gave his colleagues the chance to talk freely about their tradition.

"It'll be so easy to play a prank on him. He looks small and weak," Anderson snickered and Erwin wanted to roll his eyes but didn't. Trevor Anderson was the personification of the word idiot and usually responsible for any shenanigans that happened in their department. He was nothing but talk, but his words still impressed the younger police officers.

"What's on your mind?" asked another officer, Douglas Torian. He was Andersons' partner in crime but less of a pain in the ass, a good guy without his partner around.

"Let's mess up his locker and then we can-" Erwin stopped listening but had half the mind to warn Levi. Although he wondered if that would be a good idea, since he didn't want to come across as if he was treating Levi differently than any other person working in his department. Besides, they clearly underestimated Levi since he already knew about these traditions and probably kept a close look to his surroundings. Also, Erwin was curious to see Levi's skills and if he was as smart as Erwin remembered.

He decided to say nothing for now but interfere if things got out of hand, which was nothing unusual. He would do it for anyone, not just Levi.

He and Levi trained quietly, shooting with their gun, running laps outside in the early autumn breeze, and though he wanted to start a conversation, somehow Erwin was always at a loss of words, which he usually never was. But with Levi and his walls so high up, it seemed almost impossible.

They returned to the locker room to shower and change and Erwin watched from the bench he was sitting on how Levi approached his locker. Anderson was watching Levi and waiting for his reaction and Erwin was quite certain that he would regret playing a prank on his new partner.

As Levi opened the locker, Erwin heard the laughter from Anderson first and then saw a mud covered Levi. If there was anything Levi hated, it was dirt and Erwin watched them carefully, knowing that this was something Anderson would regret. Erwin closed his locker and took several steps towards Levi, ready to interfere if this situation escalated. He watched Levi rubbing off the dirt from his face and from the corner of his eye Anderson approached him, followed by two other officers.

"Looking good, Ackerman," Anderson smirked but Levi only glared at him and Erwin saw his colleague actually flinch.

"Come one, Ackerman. You're a police officer yourself. It's part of the tradition to welcome a new face," Anderson said, trying to hide how Levi's glare had actually caught him off guard.

Levi still didn't say anything and instead glared at the other people behind Anderson. Even Erwin would have been scared if Levi ever glared at him like that. Sharp, grey cold eyes which could cut you painfully. Nothing was scarier than a person being calm when something bad happened to them and the tension was so high that everyone in the locker room could feel it.

Levi started to rub some of the soil off his arms and then shook it off so it landed on Anderson.

Silence filled the room and it took several seconds for Anderson to understand what just happened before he walked closer to Levi and placed his hand on his shoulder.

However, before he could say anything, Anderson was on the floor, his arm twisted and pressed against his back by Levi, who was much smaller than him. People gasped and stared, all of them surprised by Levi's strength, his grip tightening the more Anderson struggled.

"Let me go, you dwarf!"

"Funny how you call me a dwarf while a giant like you is too fucking weak to free himself."

Erwin watched, mesmerized by his new partner and feeling a glint of satisfaction, because Anderson did deserve it after everything he had done to every new police officer or detective who came to their department.

"Now, I'm not a fan of these shitty traditions and it really pisses me off. So, if none of you fuckers want to get in trouble I suggest you clean up the mess you created," Levi's voice was calm but not less threatening. It sent shivers done Erwin's spine and he already saw themselves solving all sorts of cases if his diplomatic approach, charm, and talent with words didn't work out.

Anderson stopped struggling but he was clearly pissed and as Erwin looked over to Anderson's minions, he saw that they didn't know what to do, even though Levi made it more than clear.

"I'm waiting," Levi tightened his grip once more, making Anderson yelp, even though he tried to not let it out.

"Fine! Just let go!"

Levi did so slowly, and glared at the minions before he grabbed his things and headed for the showers once more.

* * *

Erwin listened to the whispers of his coworkers, how some were surprised by Levi's strength and some, specifically, Anderson and his group, irritated that their prank didn't work out as planned. But Erwin was certain that no one would play another prank on Levi.

He sat down at his desk and waited for Levi to return as he flipped through some files Petra had left for him. He had asked her to find files about former prostitutes, hoping to find a connection with his current case. But before he could start reading anything and get lost within it and let his mind do its magical job, the door opened and Levi entered their office.

Erwin looked up, a polite smile on his face, but Levi didn't respond in any way, keeping his unreadable expression on and sitting down at his desk.

Erwin had noticed that the stack of case files he had read became less quite fast during the past week. It was hard to find a pattern in the cases he was reading about since they were all different sorts of cases. Murder, robbery, blackmail, anything and Erwin soon stopped questioning if Levi had a specific goal by reading them all. Perhaps he truly simply wanted to understand how their department worked and what sort of cases they had to deal with here in Sina.

Erwin wondered what sort of cases Levi had to deal with in District Maria. What cases did he like to solve? What cases shook his core? He wanted to know all about how Levi liked his job and how he did it. However, he kept his mouth shut - which was actually quite hard for him when he wanted to know something so badly - and decided to wait.

Well, Erwin didn't have to wait for too long. It was an hour later when Levi spoke and Erwin didn't believe his ears at first when he heard Levi's voice addressing him.

"What are you reading?"

Erwin looked down at the papers, a file about a woman called Jennifer Ruby who used to be a prostitute but disappeared a year ago. She had been the only witness who was ready to testify on the case when ~~but~~ suddenly disappeared and had never been seen again.

"Before you came, Mike and I had been investigating a case together for a couple of years and now I'm going through some old files to compare them with all the new information I have. Perhaps I'll find some new clues or connections," Erwin explained.

"A murder case?"

"Yes."

"You don't have any witnesses or not enough evidence and that's why it's taking so long?"

"We have witnesses but they refuse to talk to us. I don't know what it's like in Maria oder Rose, but the prostitutes here don't trust the police."

There was silence, one so thick and heavy between them that Erwin finally looked up from his files and looked over at his new partner. Levi sat there, looking down at his own papers but his face was pale - well , paler than usual - and his hands turned into fists. Showing that much emotion was fueling Erwin's interest but he kept his mouth shut. If Levi hated something more than dirt it was to be read by other people.

"I wouldn't talk to an asshole like Anderson either," Levi said and regained the control over himself.

Erwin chuckled about the remark and shook his head slowly.

"I guess people like him ruined a lot for us today. It wouldn't have hurt to be a bit nicer to a specific group of people so they'd cooperate with us. But it is what it is now and I'll do my best to get this case solved."

Levi nodded and went back to reading the remaining files but Erwin could tell that he had opened a door and perhaps soon he would get the allowance to walk through that door and get a bit closer to Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in the Eruri playlist I've posted a link on my Tumblr Blog (skrivarmelodi) :)


End file.
